¿Crees?
by Nisaly
Summary: Luna Lovegood era la protegida de Cedric Diggory. Y eso todo Ravenvlaw y Hufflepuff lo sabía. Viñeta. Cedric&Luna.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**¿Crees?**

Luna Lovegood siempre fue la protegida de Cedric Diggory.

Era costumbre verlos todos los sábados sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común que había para la interacción de los alumnos de diferentes casas, conversando animadamente. El castaño reía ante las ocurrencias de su amiguita, a quien veía con inocente ternura. A Luna le brillaban los ojos cada vez que Cedric le dirigía un mínimo gesto. Era casi una imagen de postal.

Se conocieron el primero de septiembre de 1992, el año en que la rubia entró a Hogwarts. Cedric desempeñaba su nueva autoridad de prefecto con orgullo y justicia, y ponía especial énfasis en cuidar bien a los pequeños que se someterían al sombrero seleccionador. Entre aquellos niños, estaba Luna. Conversaba con un niño moreno de expresión seria, justo junto a él.

- Mi papá me dijo que la selección de casas era por medio de un objeto fantástico. No quiso especificarme que, pero estoy segura que los Scrubs de agua tienen algo que ver... Estuvo muy misterioso con ellos luego.- El chico moreno que antes la escuchaba, alzó una ceja, extrañado. No le respondió. Cedric sonrió, divertido, recordando el minuto de incertidumbre que él mismo vivió cuando entró a Hogwarts y los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

- En realidad, no es algo que os podríais imaginar.- Habló con formalidad el prefecto. Luna clavó su mirada en el adolecente, sorprendida. Y a ambos, les gustó la mirada sincera del otro.

- ¿Qué es?.- Otros chicos se voltearon.

- Ya verán... La profesora McGonagall no tarda en venir...

Y no tardó. Luna fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw, aunque el simpático prefecto de la fila que tanto le había llamado la atención pertenecia a Hufflepuff. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le sacó el sombrero fue directamente a sentarse con sus compañeros, pero para el postre se cambio a la mesa de los tejones, junto al muchacho.

Cedric la recibió jubiloso y siempre amable. Le acercó los platos de comida que no alcanzaba y la cuestionó sobre sus orígenes. Luna respondió a todas las preguntas con términos y alusiones extrañas, pero Diggory, en lugar de reír y burlarse, le invitaba a explicarle con detalles a que se refería. Y ella estaba encantada.

Poco a poco fueron tomando más confianza.

Cedric veía a Luna como la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvo. Para Luna, Cedric era simplemente lo máximo. Él le enseñó el castillo, le advirtió de los escalones malos, le habló de las reglas, la ayudó con los deberes y le escuchó como ninguno de sus compañeros de primeros lo hacía.

Y así iban pasando los meses.

Luna poco a poco fue ganandose la fama de "Lunática". Todos se burlaban de ella, le hacían bromas , le ocultaban las cosas y le gritaban insultos. A la rubia no le importaba, era feliz con tener sólo de amigo a Cedric y seguir siendo ella misma.

Diggory solía castigar a los alumnos cuando los oía hablar de "Lunática" Lovegood. Una semana ayudando al profesor Lockart con sus cartas. Y tres si lo repetían. Aveces lograba convencer a algunos que la dejaran tranquila, pero la mayoría volvía a intimidarla una vez finalizada la penitencia.

No pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. A Cedric entre su puesto de prefecto, el equipo de quidditch, sus estudios y su concurrente vida social, apenas le quedaban ratos libres. Pero siempre, sin excepción, se hacia un espacio los sábados para saludarla y saber como estaba. Generalmente le llevaba chocolate.

Por ese entonces, la cámara de los secretos era la comidilla del castillo. Y Luna sacó el tema una fría tarde de octubre. Cedric creyó que la muchachita necesitaba consuelo, que estaba temerosa y quería que alguien la reconfortara con palabras de animo.

- No tienes que asustarte.

- No lo estoy.- Respondió sincera. Él sonrió.

- Eres muy valiente. Muchos chicos están tiritones del susto...

- Yo no.- Abrió una rana de chocolate y se la metió en la boca.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que ya descubrí como evitar al monstruo, Cedric. Y quiero que tú también lo sepas, así no te pasara nada en tus rondas nocturnas.- Él sonrió aún más ampliamente, enternecido. No creía que de verdad ella hubiera resuelto el misterio de la cámara, pero era una niña tan preocupada que no le arruinaría la ilusión.

- ¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

- Lógica. He leído sobre muchas criaturas en los libros de papá. Y son pocas las que tienen la capacidad de pretificar, eso es una habilidad de magos.

- Es cierto.- Lo que más le gustaba de Luna, además de su leal sinceridad, era su inteligencia. Ella se había pasado toda la infancia leyendo libros y ayudando a su padre con la revista que editaba, así que tenía un manejo de vocabulario bastante amplio para su edad.

- Pues... Es un basilisco.

- ¿Un qué?

- La criatura que hay en la cámara de los secretos es un basilisco. Estoy segura. Es una especie de serpiente que mata con la mirada. Si tus ojos se cruzan directamente con los suyos, ese será tu último minuto. Son muy raros.

- Aja, lo creo. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos.

- Hay gente que cree que no existen.

- ¿Y cómo encajan las personas petrificadas allí? Si vieron al basilisco, ¿No deberían estar muertas?

- En el libro decía que si veías los ojos del basilisco de forma indirecta, también te quitaba un poco de vida.

- ¿Entonces las personas petrificadas no vieron al basilisco a los ojos?

- No...

- Es una buena teoría.- Le animó. Ella acercó su mochila y se puso a hurgar en ella. sustrajo dos gafas gruesas de un material extraño.

- Le pedí a mi papá que las hiciera, impedirán que veamos al basilisco a los ojos. Ten.- Le pasó una. Él la recibió, agradecido.

- Gracias.- Se las puso, aunque sabía que se debía ver ridículo. Sólo quería darle en el gusto un segundo.

- Promete que las usaras.

- Te lo prometo, Luna.

- ¿Me crees?

Cedric sonrió, mientras se paraba para irse a su habitación.

- Creo que eres muy inteligente.

Lo cierto es que el prefecto no utilizó el regalo. Sólo se ponía las gafas por un momento en presencia de Luna, nada más. Ella solía llevarlas a todas partes.

El día en que Albus Dumbledore se paró frente al alumnado y explicó con detalles (o eso pensaron los ilusos alumnos del colegio) como se había resuelto el asunto de la cámara de los secretos, Cedric no pudo menos que abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Porque "basilisco", Dumbledore estaba hablando de un "basilisco". La misma criatura que Luna le había mencionado esa lejana noche que se sentaron a conversar frente a la chimenea. Sorprendente.

Le echo una mirada a la rubia y esta le sonrió.

Él estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y pedirle disculpa de rodillas, por no haberle creído.

Desde entonces, Cedric esta seguro que todo lo que dice Luna es cierto de un modo o otro. Y si, antes la escuchaba por respeto y cariño. Ahora lo hace con total atención e interés.

Porque Luna Lovegood definitivamente siempre será la protegida de Cedric. Y todo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo sabe.

Por supuesto, por más ocupado que este, nunca cancela la cita semanal junto a la chimenea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Se agradecen reviews **

**Nisaly.**


End file.
